Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink for inkjet and an inkjet recording method.
Description of the Related Art
Since inkjet printers are relatively quiet, enjoy low running costs, and are capable of easily printing color images, they are now widely used at home as the output device of digital signals.
In recent years, inkjet technologies have been appealing in business field of, for example, display, posters, and signboards in addition to home use.
As the ink for inkjet recording for use in business fields, solvent-based inkjet ink containing a resin dissolved in an organic solvent as a vehicle or ultraviolet-curable inkjet ink using a polymerizable monomer as its main component have been widely used.
However, a large amount of the solvent of the solvent-based inkjet ink evaporates into air, which is not preferable in terms of burden on environment. Moreover, some ultraviolet curable inkjet ink have skin sensitization potential. In addition, since an ultraviolet ray irradiator built in a printer is expensive, the application field of the solvent-based inkjet is limited.
In this backdrop and considering it is less burden on the environment, inkjet technologies using an aqueous ink widely used at home have been developed for industrial use as disclosed in Japanese published unexamined applications Nos. JP-2005-220352-A and JP-2011-094082-A.
However, when an aqueous ink is applied to a nonpermeable media such as film substrates different from conventional paper media in particular, a conventional method of increasing glossiness of images on paper media as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. JP-3972637-B2 tends to have deterioration of the glossiness thereof.